Son Of Chaos The Judgement Of Olympus
by kevin1984
Summary: The battle lines have been drawn. The Gods have made their final mistake. Now it is time for Percy to make sure they pay for it. However the Gods and Titans are not the only thing Percy will have to worry about. This is book four, if you haven't read the other books then you can find them on my profile page. pairing Percy/Thalia/Bianca.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or anything to do with the franchise.**

**Kronos Hidden Fortress**

The throne room was filled with monsters, demigods and many minor Gods. They were all looking to their Lord and master Kronos, who was in a foul mood. Kronos was still recovering from his battle with the Son of Chaos. Where did a boy no older then fourteen get such power. Kronos was certain that had it not been for the curse of Achille, then he would now be dead. Kronos took a slip from his goblet and then threw it into the middle of the throne room. Many of the monsters parted, as they did, a demigod came running towards the throne dressed in armour.

"Lord Kronos, The Olympian Hermes has asked for an audience with you. He say the Olympians want to form a truce until the Son of Chaos is taken care of. Shall I allow him to enter My Lord?"

Kronos was surprised by this turn of events. The Olympians must have been really desperate to cook up this little scheme. Not to mention Kronos was still angry with his children for slicing him up and imprisoning him in Tartarus. However it wouldn't hurt to hear what they had to say, and once the Son of Chaos was out of the way, he could easily destroy his children. Beside with the Olympians going against the Son of Chaos, Kronos doubted that Lord Chaos would help them this time.

"Show him in now!" Kronos watched the demigod run out of the throne room and returned with Hermes. As the God of thieves moved closer to his throne, Kronos felt Luke getting angry. Kronos smiled.

Hermes, still wasn't sure about this whole idea, However his father had given him an order. Hermes looked up towards Kronos, however when he say his son sitting on the throne, Hermes froze up.

"Well Olympian, what do you want?" Hermes lowered his head in sadness, this was not what he wanted for his son. However even from here he could feel the hate radiating from his son.

"Lord Kronos, I came on order of Lord Zeus, King of Olympus. He wishes to arrange an audience with you. He wants to form a truce until the Son of Chaos is dealt with. He has already taken the oaths of most of the campers from camp half-blood. They have agreed that when the time is right, they will fight for the Olympians and whoever they decide to work with."

Kronos raised an eyebrow, his sons have been busy. "So the big bad Son of Chaos, has gotten too much for the Olympians to handle, and now they decided to crawl back to their father and ask for forgiveness. Why should I even consider this proposal, I have an army at my command, not to mention the most powerful force ever to grace this world. Typhon."

Hermes shook his head, he knew this was a bad idea. However all he could do was wait and see what the King of Titans decision would be.

**Chaos Domain**

Bianca rolled to the side as she dodged Thalia spear. The two had been paired up as sparing partners. Both girls was giving it their all. Bianca raised her sword and parried away Thalia spear once more. Chaos had decided that Bianca need a more practical weapon as well as her bow and quiver. So using the same metal he had to forge his sons sword. He also forged one for Thalia and Bianca, however Thalia prefered using her spear instead.

Percy was stood next to Nico watching the two girls go at each other. They had all spent nearly a year inside this domain training. Nico had also been given a new weapon. Chaos had combined his sword with another, so now he had two bladed lance, One blade was made from celestial Bronze, while the other blade was stygion iron, the metal that the original sword had been forged with. Nico had become rather good at wielding his new weapon, in fact not only had Nico battle skill improved, but he had also matured greatly. No longer was he acting like a kid, but now he was acting like a real warrior. Percy winced as Thalia spear almost hit Bianca. The two had been disturbed this morning by Bianca and Thalia had not taken it to well.

Thalia growled as she carried on sparing with Bianca. "Word of warning Bianca, when it is my night with Percy, we don't want to be disturbed. We agreed that we would alternate nights."

Bianca rolled to the side once more. "Look I am sorry, okay. I didn't know I was interrupting anything last night. It won't happen again. Besides how far have you gone with Percy?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "If you must know, we have just moved on to second base. I was working to third when you interrupted us last night."

Bianca was surprised, all she had done with Percy was some light petting, and made out, but that was as far as both had gone. It seems she needed to make up lost ground, luckily it was her night tonight.

**Olympus**

Zeus sat stone faced in his throne room. Most of the demigods had sworn allegiance however those who had not were sent back to Camp half-blood. Zeus had been doing his best to try kill those who had turned their back on them, however for some reason all those who had refused to swear allegiance were being protected by a shield. Zeus had removed the barrier that protected camp, and yet a new one had been erected, however what was different about this shield was it had caused the camp to completely vanish from his sight. Zeus had come to the conclusion that Chaos must have hidden the camp from sight and was planning to convince them to join his Son in his take over of Olympus. Those who had sworn allegiance were stationed on Mount Olympus, being trained and prepared for the final battle that Zeus knew would come soon. Just then he noticed his son flashed in.

"Father, Lord Kronos as agreed to an audience. He has sworn on the river Styx like you asked that he will not harm you until the death of the Son of Chaos, after that all bets are off. He gave me this talisman and said that it would take you and only you to his hidden fortress."

Zeus stood from his throne and took the talisman. "Very well, I will meet with my father, so that we might discuss this alliance." Zeus then grasped the talisman and found himself vanishing from the throne room. He suddenly found himself in an underground chamber. He was suddenly approached by several demigods who were surrounding him. Zeus was furious, who did these mortals thing they were dealing with. Zeus was about to smite the lot of them, when he heard the voice of his father.

"Well Zeus, this is a surprise. My son, the one who cut my body to pieces and then scattered those parts in the Pit of Tartarus, now standing before me asking for my help."

Zeus stared at his father, although he appeared to a teenager he knew the voice belonged to his father. so no doubt this boy was playing host. Zeus eyes flashed. "If I recall father, it was you who started this war, when you decided to devour your own children. Lets just cut to the chase, The Olympians and I have decided that the only way we will be able to deal with Percy Jackson, is if we combined forces. At the minute those demigods who has sworn allegiance to me and the other Olympians are stationed on mount Olympus preparing for war. Poseidon and the other Olympians are busy gathering their own armies."

Kronos eyes narrowed. "Let say I agree to this alliance, what is stopping you from trying to destroy me after the Son of Chaos is destroyed."

Zeus looked into his father eyes. "I could ask you the same thing father!" Zeus noticed Kronos turned away and walked a few feet before turning again to face him.

"So how many Olympian are actually left?"

Zeus sighed. "Not many, the Son of Chaos has already lowered our numbers. So far Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Dionysus have been killed. My Daughter is cursed to hold up the sky, Demeter as turned her back on our family and so has Hestia. All that is left of the council is Myself, Poseidon, Hepheastus, Apollo, and my wife Hera, oh and course my son Hermes.

Kronos eyes glowed and he sneered at the very name. "And Hades, where does he fit into all this?"

Zeus shook his head. "Hades hates me and the other Olympians for what I did to him. However so far he has remained neutral and has taken no sides."

Kronos frowned. "Not exactly a army you have is it Zeus. A few hundred demigods, and few minor Olympians apart from Poseidon, who of course has his own army, however I guess you are already aware that he has his hands full at the minute with Oceanus.

Zeus growled. "A conflict that I would hope would be bought to an end if this Agreement stands." Kronos sneered once more and turned his back on his son.

"I understand a few of your so called demigods refused to swear allegiance to you, what about them. What is being done to make sure they don't try interfere, or even worse join Jackson."

Zeus groaned. "I have banished them back to Camp half-blood, However they seem to have just vanished. I assume Lord Chaos is helping them, however they shouldn't be a problem even if they join the Son of Chaos."

Kronos growled. "That is not good enough. They need to be found and eliminated. I will agree to this allegiance on one condition. After Jackson is eliminated you and the rest of the Olympians swear allegiance to me, and in turn you will be allowed to live and will sit on my new council."

Zeus growled and lowered his head. It seems his father was giving him little choice. Unfortunately both Divine beings had forgotten that there was another being who would be involved in this conflict, and at the very moment Lord Chaos was fuming.

A/N: Chapter for this book will have shorter chapters, but still contain my usual quality of work. This will allow me to get out more updates quicker.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or anything to do with the Franchise.**

**A/N: Second Chapter. I have several changes to the last chapter. Those banished are at Camp half-blood, however those who swore to the Olympians are being trained on Olympus. Please note, several reference to death in chapter below.**

**Camp Half blood Few Days After trip to Olympus**

_Annabeth was sat at the Athena table, the only other two seats occupied at her table was taken up by Melody a 13 year old girl and another sibling called Thomas. The rest of her cabin had decided to swear allegiance to Zeus and only three of her cabin, including herself had refused to swear to Olympus. Annabeth soon discovered that her table wasn't the only one empty. In fact only 50 or so of them had refused to swear to the Olympians and were ordered by Zeus to return back to camp, while those who had sworn allegiance were allowed to stay on Olympus and be trained by the other Olympians for war. Annabeth noticed the only full table was the Demeter cabin, and that was only due to the Goddess Demeter refusing to join the other Olympians. There was a few at the Hephaestus table, a few at the Apollo table and quite a few at Hermes and Aphrodite table. Annabeth noticed she wasn't the only one worried, Chiron and Lady Hestia was also worried. Annabeth looked back down to her food and was about to take a bite, when she noticed the sky outside darken. Annabeth like everyone else ran out of the mess hall as thunder rumble across the sky. Then out of the blue a bolt of lightning hit Thalia tree. _

**Yearly overview**

_That event had been nearly a year ago, Zeus and the Olympians had abandoned camp half-blood and had left them to defend themselves. It wasn't long after the barrier fell, that the attacks started. Monster were drawn to the defenceless camp. The first attack had been several hell hounds, who had taken the campers by complete surprise. The hell hounds had attacked from the woods and had killed three campers. One of the casualties was a 12 year old girl named Sarah Morrison. She was a new camper and had only been recently claimed by Lady Athena, before her demise at the hands of Perseus. the other campers who had fallen to the hell hounds consisted of a 14 year old boy from the Hermes cabin named James Hampton. The last casualty had been a 13 year old girl called Melody Hopkins, she was a member of the Aphrodite cabin. The three campers deaths had hit the other campers hard. it was clear sign to them, that they were no longer protected and needed to start looking out for themselves. After the attack, by the Hell hounds, a group of Cyclops were next to try invade camp. However with the attack by the hell hounds, Camp half-blood was ready this time. Chiron had ordered those from Hephaestus cabin to build various defences, and so now nearly every part of camp half-blood hill and the woods were covered in hidden mines and other traps that would make monsters think twice about attacking. They had also managed to install an early warning system, so when the sensor was tripped, they would know that they were under attack. As Annabeth was one of the senior campers and a daughter of Athena, Chiron had left her in charge. With all the warning and the traps, the cyclops attack was repelled successfully without any injuries. However something strange happened after the attack, the barrier began to reform and soon the entire camp was covered by a sapphire coloured dome. At first the campers thought they were trapped, however when one had attempted to pass through the dome, they found they had no problem doing so. With the new barrier surrounding the camps, Annabeth and the other campers decided to relax a little. However they were still on their guard just in case anything happened._

**Present day camp half-blood**

Outside of the camp, a small force of demigods and monsters gathered around the barrier. Thomas Millkins a son of Hecate's was leading the small party. His Lord and Master Kronos had ordered that he take a small garrison of troops and see if he could see any sort of weakness in the barrier. Thomas used his mothers power to make the shield visible. He poked it with his sword, and suddenly dropped it, as the sword turned to rust and disintegrated in his hands.

"You three try using your clubs to break through the barrier?" Thomas had turned and pointed at several cyclops who were standing behind him grunting and moaning. The Cyclops didn't like taking orders from a demigod, in fact they would have rather eaten the half bloods, however Kronos had forbidden it and had told the cyclops they were to follow every order the demigod gave them.

The three cyclops banged their fists on their chest and charged the barrier with their clubs. However the moment they made contact with the barrier, they reduced to dust. After seeing what had happened to the cyclops meaning of the other monsters looked on fearful.

"Chimera's see if the poison in your tails will have any effect." Thomas noticed the three chimera stepped forward and then used their tails to try pierce the barrier, however soon as their tails made contact with the barrier, the both howled in pain as their tails began to turn to dust, eventually all that was left of the two chimeras was dust piles.

Thomas growled, Kronos would not be happy. "Okay, that's enough, lets return back to the Dark Fortress. We have to report what we have discovered back to Lord Kronos." Thomas held up a weird jade pendant and the whole party vanished.

**Within Camp half-blood**

Annabeth and the others had noticed the barrier activity, and now stood in armour ready for battle. All the campers watched as the barrier flashed several times, before stopping. Annabeth and a few of the campers stood behind the wall that they had built to help defend the camp. It stood at the foot of camp half-blood hill, blocking the route into the main camp. Several watch towers had also been erected and was stationed all over camp. Annabeth had suggested that several of these towers be erected near the beach, just in case Poseidon decided to attack.

"Zoe take a few camper and see if anything was able to make through the woods." Zoe nodded her head to the daughter of Athena and took several campers with her. She like the other campers had refused to join the Olympians and had been banished to camp half-blood. Zeus had also removed her immortality so now she was just a normal teenage girl. A few thousand years old, but still looked around seventeen or eighteen. Not only had Zeus removed her immortality, but he had also banished her from the hunt, meaning she really had no purpose anymore. It looked like being the new Goddess of the moon was her only real option, an option that she was still giving serious thought about.

**Big House**

Chiron and Lady Hestia watched from the porch, they were both pleased with the progress the camp had made since the last attack by the cyclops. All the campers were now on patrol duties and took turns in watching over the camp. Chiron eyes locked onto the huge cabin in the middle of the other cabins. Percy and the others were yet to return.

"Hestia, how long to you thing, Lord Chaos is going to keep his son within his domain. It's been nearly a year."

Lady Hestia sighed, she was wondering that exact thing. However her eyes suddenly widened as she noticed a flash had come from the Chaos cabin. suddenly several lights were on in the cabin. Hestia turned to Chiron and smiled.

"Guess that is your answer Chiron."

**Chaos Cabin**

Percy stood at the window and looked on the camp. There were lots of things in camp that he remembered was not there before, for example, that huge wall at the bottom of the hill, or those spiked stakes hammered into the hill. He also noticed the two towers by the beach. he watched as several demigods walked past his cabin, they were all dressed in full armour, where were the camp half-blood t shirts, where was the laughter and joys of camp. Percy had been warned by Chaos that camp half-blood had changed, but he had no idea it would have changed that much.

"What the hell is going on? Where are all the campers, why is everyone dressed in armour and ready for battle." Percy felt Thalia move up beside him and look out the window. She too was surprised.

"Well, why don't we go see Chiron and Lady Hestia, I am sure they could explain to us what has been going on around here." Percy agreed with Thalia, and so all four of them left the cabin and started to walk towards the Big house. Percy noticed several campers stopped what they were doing and just stared at them. There was no smiles or small talk, just silence. Percy ignored the looks until he was stopped by Annabeth.

"Oh nice to see you finally turned up Perseus. Tell me did you enjoy yourself in your father domain?" Percy noticed the sarcasm in Annabeth tone.

"What happened here Annabeth, why does camp look like a battle ground?" Percy noticed Annabeth just shook her head, in disbelieve.

"Obviously Lord Chaos hasn't told you about what has been happening. As you know a year ago we were all summoned to Olympus. Zeus wanted us to swear allegiance to him and the other Olympians. Anyone who didn't was punished. Myself and several campers refused to swear and we were sent back to Camp half-blood while those who had sworn were allowed to stay on Olympus. However what Zeus failed to tell us was he was planning to remove the barrier around camp half-blood and make us defend for ourselves. Zeus sent a bolt of lightning destroying Thalia tree and the fleece on it. A few days after the barrier went down, we were attacked by a pack of hell hound." Annabeth lowered her head in sadness. "We lost three camper to that attack. Several days later a group of Cyclops tried to enter camp, however with the hell hound attack just happening, we were prepared and able to repel the attack. After the cyclops had been repelled a new barrier began to form around camp. I assumed it was your fathers doing. So far we haven't had anymore trouble, but as you can see we are on high alert."

Percy growled, why hadn't his father told him about all this. Three campers had lost their lives because they refused to join the Olympians. Percy vowed the moment he got his hand on them, then he would make sure their death was slow and painful.

**A/N: So Percy is back and is being informed about what has happened. All I can say is watch out Zeus, Percy is coming for you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything else to do with the franchise.**

**A/N: Just a quick note, I know you all love this story and want more and more of it. However what you have to understand this is a hobby, it is not a job, I am on no dead-line. Last thing I need is review like the one I received in the last chapter. **

**Kronos Hidden Fortress**

Thomas Pilkins, son of Hecate's screamed as he thrashed on the floor in front of his Lord and master. He had just reported that his mission had been a failure and now he was paying the cost for that failure. Thomas felt like he was on fire. Whatever his master was doing to him, he would make damn sure it wouldn't happen again. Finally Thomas was released from his masters punishment and he crawled away from the thrones. Where there use to be only one throne, there were now three. Lord Kronos sat in the centre throne, while on either side sat Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon.

Kronos was furious, his army couldn't even penetrate the defences of the camp half-blood. This was going to make things much harder. Poseidon had offered to send a troop of merepeople to see if they could attack the camp by sea, however that had been a disaster. The moment the troops had reached the lake leading into the camp, they were electrocuted and vapourised. Kronos was running out of patience. He knew if they wanted to get to the Son of Chaos then they would have to invade camp half-blood. The question was how.

"Father I have just had a thought. What about the old Labyrinth, it runs all the way under the US, and I am certain that at least one of the entrances leads into camp half-blood. Maybe if we could navigate the labyrinth then we could use it to sneak our army into camp half blood that way."

Kronos eyes glowed. "An excellent idea Zeus, but you are forgetting that Daedalus made that maze. We would need a clear sighted mortal or old Daedalus himself to navigate it. Unfortunately we don't have either one."

Zeus stood from his throne. "That father is where you are wrong. We do know where Daedalus is, it's just that he doesn't look like himself, these days. you see I was planning to give him a position at Camp half-blood, before all this Son Of Chaos stuff started."

Kronos lounged back in his throne. If they did have the inventor of the labyrinth, then they could navigate it and take Camp half-blood by surprise. "Very well Zeus you get me Daedalus and we will try your plan. Poseidon you need to keep trying to break through the barrier. You and Oceanus will be working together on this one. Besides Oceanus as a few more interesting servants then you do."

Poseidon growled, he didn't want to work with his uncle. the two hated each other. When Chaos had intervened in the first Titan war, Oceanus had been stripped of most of his power over the sea. That portion was then presented to Poseidon as his domain. Unfortunately since the Titans had all been released, Oceanus had been leading a none stop siege on Atlantis. However he knew it might be the only chance to invade Camp half-blood if he worked with his uncle.

"Very well father, I will work with my uncle."

Kronos grinned. "Good then it decided. Zeus you will use several of your demigods to bring me Daedalus, Poseidon you and Oceanus will attack Camp half-blood. The rest of you demigods will continue to train. You are no where good enough to stand toe to toe with the Son of Chaos. Morpheus you see if you can invade Young Perseus dreams. Maybe we can find out exactly what the Son of Chaos is up too."

"Father I have a better idea. Why don't we try draw the Son of Chaos away from the camp, by providing him with false visions. With the Son of Chaos away from the camp, it will be much easier to kill those who dare refused to serve us."

Kronos smirked. "Excellent suggestion Poseidon. Morpheus see that it is done." Kronos watched the God of Sleep bow and then leave the throne room.

**Camp Half-blood That Night**

Percy twisted and turned in his sleep. He found himself underground and inside a huge chamber. He saw a man being held down by a few demigods. The man was kneeling in front of three thrones. Sat upon to of the thrones were Kronos and Zeus. Percy saw the mans face and immediately had flash back to the last time line. It was Quintis, the shell that Daedalus had used to protect his dying body. Percy saw the poor man had been beaten and tortured. Percy growled in anger. He listened to everything Kronos was saying.

"Are you Daedalus the father of Icarus and builder of the Labyrinth." Percy noticed the man said nothing, until he saw Kronos nod to one of the demigods who suddenly stabbed cut Daedalus, not enough to kill him, but enough to cause pain. However the old man didn't say anything.

"I will ask you again, mortal, are you Daedalus?" Again the old man stayed silent. Kronos stood from his throne and approached the prisoner. He then backhanded him across the face. Percy watched the old man slump over, however he remained unmoved.

"Throw him in chains, lets see if he will talk after he experience more torture." Kronos went back to his throne, however as he was about to sit down, he paused. and turned to face Percy.

"Spying again I see Son of Chaos. I thing you have seen enough, of my plan." Kronos eyes then glowed as he sent a blast from both eyes, hitting Percy squarely in the chest.

Percy suddenly sat up in a cold sweat, he felt pain around his chest area and quickly lifted his top. Underneath were two red marks, as if he had just been burnt by a laser. Percy noticed Bianca was still fast asleep next to him. Percy climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the taps and splashed water over his face. He had seen enough to know exactly what Kronos was planning. He was going to use the Labyrinth to invade camp half-blood. However not anyone could just navigate the maze, they needed a guide, and it looked like they had captured Daedalus. Obviously the were trying to gain access to his workshop where a map of the labyrinth was stashed. With the map, Kronos could navigate the Labyrinth and attack camp half-blood.

**Kronos hidden fortress**

Kronos stood over Morpheus, God of sleep. "Well do you think the Son of Chaos bought your little illusion?"

Morpheus turned to his master and nodded. "I believe so, my Lord." Morpheus watched as Kronos smiled and then stormed off. If everything went to plan then Percy would attempt to rescue Daedalus, and when he did Kronos and his army would be waiting. Of course that all depended on Zeus demigods catching the old inventor.

**Industrial area New York**

A man sat in his workshop, while his faithful pet laid at his feet. The man looked to be in his mid forties and was busy tinkering with a view gadgets on his work top. The man was called Quintis. However Quintis had a secret. You see he was actually the famous Greek Inventor Daedalus. He survived all these years thanks to the robotic suit he had build himself. From the outside, he looked like any other middle aged man, but underneath the fake skins, were a maze of wires and moving gears and parts. In the centre of this robotic body was a very frail old man. Daedalus had been the one who had built the Labyrinth for King Minos in ancient times, and like everything else from ancient times, the Labyrinth shifted when the Olympian council decided to move to the west. The Labyrinth ran deep beneath the earth all over the United States. It was forever changing, this was the way Daedalus had designed it. He knew the greatest trap of them all was the mind, and used this to make the Labyrinth impossible to navigate or escape. Of course there was a solution, but that was hidden deep within the Labyrinth inside Daedalus old secret workshop. Many in the past had ventured into the Labyrinth to try find his secret workshop so they could get their hands on everything inside of it. However with the way the Labyrinth was designed, many perished after losing their way.

Daedalus was just fixing a gear on one of his inventions, when he felt something wasn't quite right. Daedalus removed his goggles and noticed his pet Mrs O'Leary was so now stood up growling. Daedalus suddenly heard some glass smash. A gas grenade had been thrown into his workshop. Daedalus coughed and spluttered, the smoke was getting thick, just before he black out, he heard his workshop door smashed in. Before his eye closed he saw several people dressed all in black combat gear wearing Gas mask.

Thomas Pilkins removed a weird looking amulet from his pocket. He then touched to the unconscious man in front of him. He watched as the man vanished, along with his pet, which had also been knocked out thanks to the gas attack. Thomas knew the master would be pleased with his performance tonight. Thomas turned to his other demigods.

"Burn everything!" Thomas stood back while several of his fellow demigods, tipped canisters of petrol all over the workshop. Once everything was covered, Thomas ordered for everyone to withdraw. Once everyone was clear Thomas set every on fire. He then walked off as the workshop was engulfed in flames and slowly burned to the ground.

**A/N: There is your next chapter, so as you can see It will be sort of a combined story. Much will be AU, however I will be using aspects from Battle of The Labyrinth.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please note the last author note is going to be deleted. I have spoken to the author of the story, and he has apologised for not informing me of what he had done. We have now cleared this mess up and both will continue with our stories respectively. He has agreed to post a note on his story letting his reader know that the original inspiration has come from my story. **

**Again I apologise for the flip out, but when you work on a series like I have and then see your ideas posted by another author, it can have some very negative effects. **

**Also I urge those who have contacted the author and have written insults to him to stop doing it. This matter has been sorted and I never knew that some of my readers would abuse this author. Please those who have send him an apology. **

Thanks Once again

Kevin1984


End file.
